Dinner Fiasco
by Eternity Crystal
Summary: All Felicita wanted was a nice dinner with everyone, but when nobody shows up, what will she do?


**A/N: Hi, this is my first (and probably only) Arcana Famiglia story. Therefore, please don't hate me if the characters aren't in character. I'm not used to writing them, so they may not be entirely accurate. Anyway, I just thought I'd throw this one-shot up. Please excuse the grammatical and spelling errors. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Dinner Fiasco

Felicita, the so called "Princess" of Regalo Island, loved her life in the Arcana Famiglia. The Arcana Famiglia was the organization in charge of the protection of Regalo, both internally and externally. The family was split into five divisions, and the division Felicita was the head of, the Swords, was in charge of upholding the law. She loved being able to protect the place she called home, but she also loved the _people_, especially those in the family.

Most of the people Felicita associated with outside her division were mostly the upper echelon of the family. The exception being Liberta, who was only a member of the Intelligence division. She truly enjoyed everyone's company and they made her strive to do better everyday. Yet, because of various things and everyone's busy schedules, she felt that they hadn't had time to just get together and relax. Therefore, she devised a little something for them. With some help, of course, but not from her usual source of help.

Usually when Felicita needed help with something, she would turn to her long time attendant, Luca. However, since she wanted to surprise Luca along with the others, she turned to someone else within the estate. She just hoped they all liked it. In preparation, Felicita spent half her day writing invites and preparing the surprise. What was the surprise? Just a home cooked meal, but sharing a meal was how they usually all got together and bonded. And for them to bond was all Felicita _really _wanted. And that they wouldn't be tired and snippy when the time came.

Soon, but not quite soon enough, it was dinner time. When she pushed the cart with the food she made herself into the dining hall, she discovered that _no one_ was there, not a single soul. Devastatingly disappointed, Felicita sat down with her head in her folded arms, abandoning the food completely. She almost felt like crying. She sat there for a few minutes, wondering why no one had come. They must be busy, she concluded. She thought about how _her_ busy day of writing invitations and making food went to waste. The invitations...

The invitations! They were still sitting on her desk! No wonder no one had come; they hadn't _known_ to come. Quickly rising to her feet, Felicita raced out of the dining hall and towards her office. After the long run, she finally managed to grab the invites, and now all she had to do was deliver them. She couldn't find any of them in person, so she left the envelopes under the door of everyone's respective rooms, whether they be offices or bedrooms.

She then headed back to the dining hall to wait and check on the food. Opening the door, Felicita was met with an unexpected surprise. Everyone she had invited was already there, eating. She stood stock still in the doorway, blinking, trying to understand the sight in front of her. She didn't get to think longer than half a minute when she was spotted by Luca.

"Ojou-sama! There you are. Where have you been?!" he cried, rising from his seat.

"Yeah, Ojou! Come in and have some of this food. It's delicious! You've been missing out," Liberta added between bites of food, oblivious to the fact that Luca was asking where Felicita had been for the _entire day_.

Felicita blushed a little when Liberta complimented the food and finally relaxed enough to actually enter the room. As she sat down, one of the others, Nova, asked, "Does anyone know where this food came from?"

"I just smelled something good and came to investigate, and this was just sitting here," Pace answered.

The others had similar stories, and discussed about the origins of the food. They all hoped whoever made it wouldn't mind. When some of the explanations entered the realm of the bizarre, Felicita decided to clear things up.

"I made it."

Dead silence. Well, there was some coughing from choking and _then_ there was dead silence. Everyone looked at her with various degrees and looks of shock. Felicita began to feel self-conscious as the others digested the news. In the utter silence, Felicita continued to explain.

"I made it for all of you. I wanted to surprise you, but - "

Suddenly, everyone found their voices again, and they spoke over each other.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Nova.

"Woah. Thank you, Ojou!" Liberta.

"That's so sweet of you, Ojou! Now it's _extra_ delicious!" Pace.

Debito's comment got swallowed up somewhere underneath Luca's loud voice exclaiming, "Thank you very much, Ojou-sama!" His voice quieted as he added, "But I never taught you how to make this."

"I learned how from one of the cooks. I was practicing most of the day."

Crushing disappointment painted Luca's countenance. He doted on Felicita, pretty much spoiled her, and not to mention he had always been there to help her ever since she was little. Hearing that she went to someone else for help devastated him. "Why didn't you come to me for help, Ojou-sama?"

Things were intensely quiet as everyone watched the exchange. Felicita turned her head, her cheeks tinged with a blush in embarrassment. And before Luca could start bawling, she answered, "I wanted to surprise you, too, Luca, and I couldn't do that if I asked for your help."

"Ojou-sama!" Luca shouted, touched by Felicita's words. Tears spilled from his eyes in a flood.

Felicita rolled her eyes at her attendant's exuberance, and the rest of them promptly ignored him and went back to conversing and eating. Felicita tried to serve herself dinner, but Luca beat her to it and insisted that he should do it. She sighed in resignation. The rest of the evening was loud and energetic, just the way it should've been. Felicita had gotten her wish, even if it didn't start out the way she planned.

_End_


End file.
